It is known to use a variety of devices and assemblies to retain a liner such as a concave ring in a rock crusher. Conventional devices and assemblies, however, suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, conventional devices and assemblies are expensive, complex and unsafe. Conventional devices and assemblies also require excessive time and effort to install and remove a liner.
It would be desirable, therefore, if an apparatus and method for a liner system could be provided that would reduce the cost and complexity of the system and improve the safety of the system. It would also be desirable if such an apparatus and method could be provided that would reduce the time and effort required to install and remove a liner.